hhfandomcom-20200215-history
The Battle of Stalag 13
Regular Prisoners * Colonel Hogan - Bob Crane * Corporal Louis LeBeau - Robert Clary * Corporal Peter Newkirk - Richard Dawson * Sergeant James Kinchloe - Ivan Dixon * Sergeant Andrew Carter - Larry Hovis Camp Personnel * Kommandant Wilhelm Klink - Werner Klemperer * Sergeant Hans Schultz - John Banner Semi-Regulars * Hilda - Sigrid Valdis Guest Stars * Colonel Feldkamp - Howard Caine * Greta - Janine Gray * General von Kattenhorn - Jacques Aubuchon * Schneider - Walter Alzmann Synopsis Two German officers interfere with Hogan's operations when one tries to turn Stalag 13 into a Wehrmacht officers' retirement home and the other wants to use the facilities to interrogate the citizens of the local town. Hogan plays them against each other. Story Notes * This is both the thirty-ninth produced episode of the series and the thirty-seventh episode to be shown on television, and is the fifth episode of the Second Season. * Howard Caine appears in this episode as Colonel Feldkamp. His first appearance in the show was as Major Keitel in episode #17, Happy Birthday, Adolf. After this episode he will return in episode #54, Heil Klink, and a number of subsequent episodes in the recurring role as Gestapo Major Hochstetter. This is also the first time that he utters what would be one of Hochstetter's trademark phrases concerning Hogan, "Who is this man?" (the other and more frequent being "What is this man doing here?") * Schultz sees both the bunk and doghouse tunnel entrances in this episode, as well as hearing Hogan order radio contact with the Underground. * This episode reveals that Schultz has five children. * Colonel Hogan mentions that Hilda will receive an autographed picture of Turhan Bey. Bey was well known for playing the role of The Amazing Mr. X. This is a reference to both the hand signal that Hilda is to make out the window once the Gestapo has arrived and to Hogan's comment, "It stands for plan X". Timeline Notes and Speculations *This episode appears to take place near the beginning of 1944. *A major event in the world of the series happens just before this episode begins. The underground organization in Hammelburg is exposed by the Gestapo and mass arrests take place. Greta, Hogan's contact, blames this on the recent sabotage activities of our heroes. Even so, the SS still has not been able to establish a direct link between the underground and Stalag 13, although they have their suspicions. It will take the Hammelburg cell many months to recover from this event, and its impact can be seen in subsequent episodes. *The character of SS Colonel Feldkamp also appears in two episodes from the Fifth Season, although he is played by a different actor. Given that Feldkamp dies in this episode, the other two naturally take place before this. Quotes Bloopers External links * The Battle of Stalag 13 at TV.com * The Battle of Stalag 13 at the Internet Movie Database * The Battle of Stalag 13 episode capsule at Webstalag 13 * The Battle of Stalag 13 episode on Ein Käfig voller Helden * Hogan's Heroes Fanclub * The Hofbrau Television stories Category:Season Two